wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Klasztor i morze/05
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Krajobraz zimowy Zima rozsiadła się na dobre na kaszubskim brzegu — sroga, pazurami mrozu zjeżona, od wichrów rzężenia ochrypła zima. Zakasała hubyFałdy. śnieżystej karwatkiKaftana., nacisnęła na sędziwą głowę uszatą, kożuszkiem szronu podbitą mucę i hulała po przystrądziu. Stężały na kość zasiąkla, pokryły się powięzią jeziora i stawy, zaciągnęła skrzepem przybrzeżna fala. Na zrębach spychów dumały na pół zamarzłe, sumiaste zwisy, podobne do rozczochranych wąsów i bród stolemów. Poszczezały do niepoznaki wydmy, kopce i duny piachów, a na ich miejsce wyrosły śnieżne, lśniące szkliwem posrebrza czapy i sterty, na których szczytach wystrzelały zielone pióropusze charszczu i chwierutały się sieroco na wietrze. Jak daleko okiem objąć ląd, od ujścia Piaśnicy wedle granicznych Dębków poprzez Rozewską Blizę hań w dół na południe helskim pałaszem aż po redęPrzystań. w Gdyni — wszędzie widział się lód i śnieg; mróz wziął się za bary nawet z morskim bujowiskiem i zmógł je stronami przy brzegach; skostniała toń w Wiku na twardą gołoledź, że można było przejść suchą nogą od Pucka do Jastarni, pokrzepły belnie daleko w „kraj” zapędzone, pośrodku gdyńskich łąk porozlewane wody przystani; i w awanporcie z godziny na godzinę ścinała się fala na zdradziecki śrysz, co gruzłami szkliwa tamował dostępy i wjazdy. Na pełnym rozchylisku przewalała się denega ciężka, ospała i zwarta w szafirowo-szary zwał, na horyzoncie przesuwały się groźnie cyple i szczyty kier. Nad sitowcowym hakiem wedle Wielkiej Wsi i ondzie nad mewią rewą, co piaszczystą ławicą przebiera się chyłkiem pod wodami od Kuźnic ku „krajowi”, rozwieszała w porze południowej ruchna i rańtuchySzaty i całuny (fartuchy). gruba, mlecznobiała doukaMgła., że nie było widać nic już w odległości kilku kroków. Pod zachód, gdy wieczorny, mrozem zaprawiony wiatr rozpędzał mgły z wikowej snadziznyMielizny., oglądało się na ziemię słońce czerwone, krwiste i zimne. Na ściemniałym granacie nieba krzyżowały się na dobranoc ścigłe loty mew i kormoranów, na wirchach klifów i uroczysk majaczyły senne zwidy zimorodków. Od morza szedł przednocny ziąb i przenikał na wskróś niczym brzeszczot stali. Hej, zima włodarzyła na pobrzeżu, luta, kaszubska zima!... Tak minął otulony opończą śniegów godnik, minął styczeń i zawitał zjuszony pogwizdami wichrów gromnicznikKaszubski: luty.. Znienacka nadciągnęły od Szweda cichą ławą szproty, śledzie i wywabiły na łowiszcze flotylę botów. Obuci w wysokie, jałowicze skórznie, opięci mocno w nieprzemakalne zydwestki i impregnowane eltychy bobrowali maszopi całymi dniami po morzu, odbijając się daleko od strądu na żaglówkach i kutrach. Nęciła ich ku sobie obietnicą połowu „bretlingowa”Szprotowa. woda o swoistym, białawym odcieniu. I nie raz zdarzało się, że wracając do checz z botami przeładowanymi sielawką, musieli je przeciągać przez lód, którego zaborcze zasięgi posunęły się w międzyczasie wgłąb morza. Potem przyszła kolej na węgorze. Grepami, po czterech, po pięciu z trójzębnymi ościeniami w ręku, niby jakieś hiperborejskie Trytony i Neptuny zapuszczali się ryboce jastarniccy i z Helu po lodzie w głąb wiku na poszukiwanie gniazd i kłębowisk „bodzionków”. Od rana do nocy rozlegało się w zatoce stukanie bodorówOścieni. wziernikujących tajniki podlodowej nawierzchni. Praca była żmudna. Smaleni przez nielitościwy wiatr, przemarzli do szpiku kości ryboce wybijali przeręble i zapuszczali w nie sondy bodorzy. Czasem godzinami bodli lód na próżno, czasem, gdy św. Antoni sprzyjał i wysłuchał modlitw pozostałych w domu białek, natrafiali na całe wężowiska odrętwiałych, w drzemce zimowej pogrążonych ryb. Teraz szło już wszystko snażnie jak na płani w czas głady. Wpierając się w szkliwo lodu żelaznymi bierdżadłamiHakami. podeszew, ściskając krzepko w dłoniach stroiszeRękojeści. ościeni, wywiercali w nie wielkich od się odstępach w linii prostej od odkrytego legowiska dalsze przeręble i zawsze już wyciągali z zimowych pieleszy kłębowiska dziwnie poplątanych, zguśniałych od sennej drzemoty bodzionków. Lecz niekiedy połów kończył się tragicznie. Zdarzało się, że rybak zacietrzewiwszy się zbytnio, „pchnął” za daleko od strądu, zapędzając się w sferę niepewną, na pół tylko zamarzłą; nagle lód pękał mu pod nogami i pokruszony na tafle „szczytów” odpływał z nieszczęśliwym na szorGłębię.. Epilog żeglugi na „szczycie” najczęściej bywał fatalny. Zagnany na pełne morze rozbitek zwykle ginął z głodu i zimna, zanim zdołano mu przyjść z pomocą; rzadko tylko udawało się doświadczeńszym i silniejszym przez przeskakiwanie ze „szczytu” na „szczyt” dotrzeć z powrotem do lodowej calizny lub przy pomocy bodoru skierować bieg tafli w stronę zbawczej zatoki. Zwyczajnie zabłąkani w pustyni wodnej nie wracali już do rodzinnej chaty. Tak przepadł bez wieści przed laty Jan Mroch, bosman z Poczernina, w podobny sposób zaginął bez śladu Grzegorz Glasz, retman z Odargowa. Morze jest zdradliwe — nawet wobec swoich ukochanych dzieci... W połowie lutego zaniosło się na wielki łów niewodami w Sulistrowskim Jeziorze. Wybrany jednogłośnie przez „prawiów”Rybaków, właścicieli łodzi. wodzem wyprawy Mateusz Chojka z Oksywia wyznaczył zbiórkę na dzień św. Macieja Apostoła, który tego roku przypadał na 24 lutego. Już od wczesnego rana zaroiły się brzegi jeziora od maszopów i pomocników — „manteliksów”, wśród których nie brakło i dziewuch, radych, że nadarzyła się sposobność do przyśmiechów i pogwarków z knopami. Dzień wstał jakiś niemrawy, doukowatyMglisty., a lodowe podmuchy NordyWiatru północnego. niedobrze wróżyły. Jakoż koło dziewiątej nadciągnęła znienacka czarna jak noc tamczaChmura. i opuściwszy się ciężko na jezioro, zarzuciła na świat nieprzeniknioną mreżę poćmy. Szczęściem jak nagle przyszła, tak i odleciała, sypnąwszy na pożegnanie śnieżną kurzawką. A właśnie na te chwilę przyśpiał wódz wyprawy, spóźniwszy się trochę z tej przyczyny, że wraz z kilkoma prawiami chciał wysłuchać do końca mszy do św. Piotra, którą ks. kapelan Pszenicki odprawił na intencję połowu w przydrożnej kaplicy. Chojka ledwo wysiadł z sań i otrząsnął się ze śniegu, dał znak do rozpoczęcia dzieła. Mocarne, rozłożyste w barach knopy i maszopy czyhały tylko na ten znak. Nie przebrzmiała jeszcze komenda, a już zadudniło na jeziorze jak na klepisku po ożniwinach. Na prawo i na lewo od miejsca, które zajął Chojka, zaczęto wyrębywać przeręble. Gdy poprzez otwory zaczerniała woda i wyzierała ku ludziom niby duże, czworogranne oko, zapuszczono gęstą, podwójnie skręcaną „watę” przytwierdzoną do dwóch drążków. Wkrótce spętane lodem jezioro pokryło się czworokątami rząpów i cembrowin, że z daleka wyglądało jak wielka, obwałowana szańcami śniegu szachownica. Tymczasem w środku łowiszcza, tam gdzie obrał sobie stanowisko Chojka, wycinali „prawie” przerębel główną. Ku niej to, niby tętnice i arterie ku sercu zmierzały promienisto poprzecznymi kanałami i ścieżynkami przeręble oboczne. Praca przeciągnęła się do południa. Dopiero „po półni”, wedle podwieczorku zaczęli prawie wlec niewody do przerębli — matki. Chojka, ćmiąc fajkę, otoczony kłębami żółtego dymu, czuwał nad wydobywaniem sieci. „Cześnik”, Grzegorz Paszek z Małego Kacka i kilku maszopów z Karwi i Odargowa chwyciło za rękojeści kołowrotów. Nabrzmiały mięśnie ramion, napęczniały żyły na czołach; rzęsny pot, chrzest gorzki utrudzonych wywiązał się z ciał cierpkim wysiąkiem. Powoli, ociężale szedł w górę wielki niewód, kręcichą zwany, a za nim inne pomniejsze: klepy ze stedrami, wątony przepastne, pławnice z macecą w pośrodku, gruntowniki, drguby troiste, na łów wielmi zachłanne i matnie zdradliwe. A wszystkie pełne, a wszystkie rybą ciężarne. Poprzez oka niewodów i cez przebłyskiwały pancerzami łusek szczupaki, łososie, karpie i jesiotry, przeglądały obłe ciała miętusów i węgorzy, duśbiły się okonie, leszcze, jazgarze, stynki i karasie; miejscami, tam i sam spośród szarej czeladzi płotek, bańtek i mutek wyłaniał się pękaty, wisiorami wąsów obwieszony łeb starego suma. Rzuciły się chciwie ku zdobyczy manteliksy z karzniami i liszkami. Ryba, co większa i przedniejsza, przypadła w dziale prawiom, właścicielom łodzi i niewodów — pospolity czmyr dostał się pomocnikom. Nie obeszło się przy tym bez kłótni i sporów, ile że każdy chciał zagarnąć dla siebie, co lepsze. Najgłośniej rządziła się wśród białek Ota Paczulanka, manteliksa piochowa. Jak möra-nocnica uwijała się przy przeręblach, wytrząchując do hurtownika karznię raz w raz zapełnianą rybami po brzegi. Aż ją Chojka hamować musiał, przed oczy stawiając innych, którym też się coś należało. Wyłowek i podziałek przeciągnął się do późnego zmierzchu; poślednią część pracy wykonano już przy blasku pochodni. Józek Pioch, co się dotąd z dala trzymał od Dorszównej pilnie strzeżonej przez zazdrosnego ojczyma, zbliżył się nagle do niej i korzystając z półmroku, objął w pół i przytulił do roztęsknionej piersi. Lecz nie uszło to uwagi Kurra. Jak z pod ziemi wyrósł tuż przy zakochanych. — Te kątorze!Dosłownie: ropucho! — rzucił zjadliwą obelgę rywalowi. — Wara ci od moje dzewus!Dziewuchy. I zamierzył się nań pięścią. Józk wypuściwszy z objęć Hedę, odparował zręcznie cios i już gotował się do walki, gdy rozdzielił ich surowy głos wodza: — A wom wara od kłótnie i wygrozy! Lepiej belo wom dzisia doma siedzec, przy strondze żaki krzewac abo z biołkami ceze wizcDziergać., niż po próżnice burdę robic i mową kąśliwą jeden drugiego gryzc. Małe tu z wos dzisia beło ucieszenie. Idzta teroz precz do checz, każdy po osobni, bo se belnie strachuje, by SmantkDjabeł. wom większe zawzientości do serca nie przygnoł. Wielką musiała być powaga i znaczenie Chojki wśród Kaszubów, bo przeciwnicy, choć ich ofuknął ostro, nie bardzo przebierając w słowach, od razu zaprzestali zwady i tylko łypiąc na się złowrogo spode łba, rozeszli się w przeciwne strony. Tymczasem połów skończył się. Objuczeni karzniami i liszkami prawie, manteliksy i maszopy zaczęli ściągać się z jeziora na brzeg. W świetle pochodni i żagwic postacie ich wyolbrzymiałe konturami cieniów pomykały po drogach i ścieżach podobne orszakowi duchów i stolemów. Tu i tam zadźwięczały dzwonkiem sanie unoszące jeziorzany łup w odleglejszą stronę, tu i tam zaturkotał wózek furmanki. Czyjś głos świeży i młody, tęsknotą nabrzmiały nucił smętną jakąś piosenkę; melodia oddalała się w głąb lądu, cichła, mętniała, aż zgłuchła, rozwiała się wśród cieniów nocy... Brzegiem spychów, ścieżyną biegnącą nad stromym wiszarem pospieszali samotrzeć: Mateusz Chojka, Ota Paczulanka i Antoni Pioch: starym, pięknym zwyczajem szli podzielić się połowem z Tomaszem Wzorkiem, latarnikiem z rozewskiej blizy. Należało się to staremu po sprawiedliwości, bo stróżem był czujnym i wartował u przylądka niczym żuraw. Toteż szanowały go władze portowe w Gdyni i wśród maszoperii rybackiej miał wielkie zachowanie. Godnym był człowiekiem p. Tomasz Wzorek, rozewski latarnik. Dlatego lubo obciążeni rybą w karzniach przewieszonych przez plecy, lubo chłostani przez Nordę bez litości, szli wszyscy troje ochotnie, bo oczekiwał ich gospodarz życzliwy. Wśród jęków wichru minęli Chłapowo, obeszli borszucze wykroty Jaźwcowego Jaru i opuściwszy się ku strądowi, wstąpili na betonowy bulwar u stóp latarni. Teraz szło się im gładko, jak po stole. Po prawej huczało morze, obryzgując ich co chwila popluszczą pian, po lewej, poza szkieletami drzew rysowała się wysmukła sylweta latarni. Zeszli z bulwaru i zaczęli wspinać się po wąskiej, wyłożonej progami ścieżce. Nachwilę przysłonięta zboczem przylądka bliza znikła im z oczu; tylko świetliste dreszcze jej migawek upewniały ustawicznie, że tam, w górze jest i czuwa. Zmęczeni wdzieraniem się po pochylni Pioch i Chojka przystanęli w połowie drogi; bardziej od nich wyczerpana Ota przysiadła na ławce pod sosną. W milczeniu rozglądali się po okolicy. Smutno było na rozewskiem wydrożu w tej porze. Z pościeli śniegów dźwigały się osierocone śniatyPnie. jesionów i grabów, potrącając się wzajemnie kikutami nagich pławin — smętne, nastroszone nad roztoczą chocholiska. Wśród powęźlonych dziko chaszczy i drzonów dumały uschłe badyle sarnowca i krwawnicy, pokazywały morzu nędzę łodyg laskonogie tawuły. Wiatr luty, wiatr zajadły wpadał co chwila w tę zubożałą stronę, wykręcał drzewom ramiona w stawach, tarzał się w śniegu i wzbiwszy w górę białą kurzawę śniegu, wracał w pogwizdach ku piani. Hej, inaczej tu bywało w czas lata, w żniw porę urodziwą, gdy zakwitły jarzębiny, głogi, zazieleniały lipy, brzozy a spodem podesłały się kilimami ametystowe mikołajki, osty i nietoty! I wiatr wtedy nie miał tu dostępu, bo napęczniałe sokiem gałęzie, listowiem zbrojne, zuchowate stawiały mu się hardo, sprężone w sobie i nieustępliwe — i morze, ilekroć na zbyt daleko zapędziło się pod blizę, spotykało odpór mężny, zwarty, niewątpliwy. Hej, inaczej tu bywało, inaczej w porę lata urodziwą... Zakisłymi od starości oczyma wodziła Ota po bezludziu. Szedł od niego w jej zgorzkniałą, piołunem zaprawioną duszę wielki smutek zimy i mroził resztki krwi. Oddychała ciężko, bo ładunek karzni przenosił jej siły. Nie byłaby może nawet powlokła się za szyprem i Piochem do Rozewia, gdyby nie znęciła jej obietnica większego przydziału w rybach oraz pewne widoki na wzorkową „zoczerkę” z mąki żytniej i tłusto omastą okraszone golce. — Ninia! — zawołała, powstając z ławki. — Idzemy? — A no, gwes idzemy, ciejeś już odpoczęła — odpowiedział jej szyper, przekrzykując jęki wichru. I poszli. W kilkanaście minut później kołatali już do drzwi wchodowych latarni. Otworzył im mężczyzna wysoki, chudy, z długą, mlecznobiałą brodą, w futrzanej mucy na głowie. — Witajcie, kumo i wy, kochani somsiedzi! — powitał ich i przyświecając kagankiem poprowadził przez dziedziniec do parterowego domku obok latarni. Wkrótce potem goście obsiadłszy duży, staroświecki kominek, rozgrzewali przy ognisku zdrętwiałe ręce i nogi. Gospodarz odebrał podarki, podziękował mocnym uściskiem dłoni i oddawszy ryby pod opiekę Rozalii, starej, od lat mu wiernie gospodarzącej słudze, usiadł obok na zydlu. W blasku jarzących się krwawo bierwion zarysowało się teraz wyraziście jego piękne, posągowe oblicze. Twarz latarnika z Rozewia znamionował kamienny spokój; zdawało się, że nic na świecie nie potrafi zamącić nadludzkiej ciszy jej rysów. Wsłuchany w wieczysty rytm morza Tomasz Wzorek jakby wchłonął jego majestat i powagę — zapatrzony w gigantyczne rozchwieje deneg stał się jak one bezwzględny i nieczuły. Latarnik z rozewskiej blizy był jak konieczność, jak nieubłagane rozkazanie. Zawieszony między niebem a ziemią i między lądem a morzem w lat długim korowodzie stał się człowiekiem rubieży, istotą na pół rzeczywistą; był jak posąg samotny na pograniczu dwóch światów, jak drogman przedziwny nasłuchający szeptów płynących zewsząd ku szczytom niebosiężnej czatowni. Od jak dawna pełnił obowiązki latarnika, nikt ze współczesnych mu nie umiał powiedzieć; najstarsi ludzie z pobrzeża mówili, że ich ojcowie znali już Wzorka z Rozewia; początki jego służby w nadmorskiej wypatrzni gubiły się oczom ludzkim w mrokach przeszłości; latarnik miał dziś może lat sto, może więcej; któż odgadnie? Skąd pochodził, z jakich stron był rodem, też nikt nie wiedział. Nosił się jak Kaszub, lecz czy był nim ze krwi ojców, nie wiadomo. Mowa jego przeplatana z rzadka tylko nalotami postrądzia, nalotami jakby umyślnymi i siebie świadomymi zdradzała człowieka ze stron odległych. Nagabywany o to wręcz zbywał Wzorek pytania pogardliwym milczeniem. W ogóle rozewski strażnik niechętnie wdawał się w dłuższą gawędę i stronił od ludzi; wieloletnie obcowanie z żywiołem zda się odstręczyło go od życia gromadzkiego; słowa jego skąpe i rzadkie miały za to ważkość kamiennego rzutu. I dziś, lubo obdarowany hojnie i znać rad swoim gościom, milczał uporczywie, pykając z bursztynowej fajeczki. Aż Chojka wyciągnął go na słowo: — Co u wos słychoc, somsiedze? Wzorek wyjął z ust fajkę i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ogień. W końcu jakby odpowiadając własnym wyślom, rzekł półgłosem: — Źle słychać, bardzo źle słychać. Znów po jawił się Klecha-Głowacz na bujowisku. Sam widziałem parokrotnie, jak wychylał z pośród przewałów swój mniszy pleszTonzurę. i wiosłował płetwami ramion w stronę klasztoru. Niedobry to znak. — Hm — chrząknął znacząco Pioch. — Niby lo kogo? — I dla was, reboce, dla was, ludzie ze strądu i dla klasztoru. Pospólna bo wam sądzona tu dola. — Hi, hi, hi! — zachichotała Ota. — Pan latarnik snaże bajki powiodajom. A ciejże chto widzioł Kleche-Głowacza? — Głupio z wos białka i tele — zgromił ją Chojka. — Mądrzejszy od ciebie go widywale; nie od dzisia on i nie od wczora hakami płetw wody nasze porze. A to pewno, że, ciej dze zmora ta kanieZjawi się, spadnie., żałobę i smantek wróży. Wzorek odwrócił oczy od ogniska i wpierając je ciężko w Paczulankę, rzekł dobitnie choć bez cienia gniewu: — Śmiech wasz pusty, kumo; pusty jak wiatr w szczerem polu. Zrodziły go gorycz wasza i żal; nie wierzę w śmiech wasz, kumo. Stara patrzyła w strażnika, nie rozumiejąc. — Doukowata wasza mowa ciejbe tamcza na Wiku — odparowała. — Straciliście, kumo wiarę w sprawy tajemne i zdaje się wam, że wszystkiemu koniec, gdy nam zadzwonią na pochowek. Tępy wzrok macie, kumo — tępy jak u kreta. — Nie podziwno — próbowała się jeszcze bronić — starom i schorzało; ślepia me bielą zachodzą. Lecz latarnik już jej nie słyszał. Opanowany przez myśli, które wywołała rozmowa, snuł je dalej półgłosem nie zważając na gości, jakby dla siebie. — Niebezpieczny jest Mnich Morski porówno dla dzieci strądu jak i dla klasztornic — mówił cicho, sennie, wpatrzony znów w rubinowe serce ogniska. — Niebezpieczny, bo budzi żądze i zaźega płomień chuci; czerwona ruja idzie w ślad za nim, porubstwo drzemie we fałdach jego habitu, zbrodnia mu kumą — towarzyszką. Ilekroć wynurzy sponad rozlewiska swój łeb ohydny podobny do mordy ryby — głowacza z golizną pleszu na potylicy, tylekroć zakwita na strądzie urokliwe zielsko grzechu, pienią się bujnie krwią opiłe chwasty. Aż się wypełnią czasy — aż i on spocznie snem wiecznym po latach kaźni za grzech — swój wielki, ciężki grzech... Izbę zaległa cisza. Słychać było tylko mruczenie dużego, czarnego kota, który się tu przy wlókł za Otą i pryskanie iskier w kominie. — Teraz mnie na wieżę pora — przerwał zamyślenie gości głos latarnika. — Trza odbyć ront przedpółnocny. — Idzemy z woma, Wzorek — oświadczyli obaj mężczyźni. — A no owszem, chodźcie! Jeno ogarnijcie się dobrze w eltychy, bo tam tęga dziś dma na górze. I zostawiwszy kobiety w ciepłej izbie, poszli ku latarni. W jakie dwa pacierze stanęli pod szczytem na galerii. Przestrzeń zalegała gęsta, mocno nasycona mgła. U stóp ich, głęboko w rozchylisku brzegów, przewalało się z rykiem morze, mimo nich i ponad głowami szalał wiatr. Co parę sekund niby pulsujące arterie strądu rozrywały ciemność nerwowe skurcze migawek i świadczyły światu, że serce Rzpltej bije zdrowe i czuwa. Od czasu do czasu jakby dla wzmożonej kontroli wystrzelał z trzona blizy podłużny, stożkowaty snop światła, rozgarniał mroki nocy, przeglądał morze uważnie wielkim, śledczym okiem i wsiąkał z powrotem w organizm wieżowy. Wtedy odzywał się sygnał mgłowy — przeciągły, pięciosekundowy ton syreny. I znów rozbłyskiwały dreszcze migawek... Tomasz Wzorek patrzył na morze; na ustach miał uśmiech, w oczach rozmarzenie. — Jak tu pięknie — szeptał, wtórząc myślom swoim — jak tu pięknie, bracia moi, reboce! Bujna, bezpańska dziedzina. Dzień w dzień, noc w noc grają mi wieczyste chorały fal, zawodzą wielkie harfy wiatru — dzień w dzień, noc w noc słyszę oddenne rytmy wełn, wichrowych skarg poświsty. Nad roztoczą wód, nad szumawą pian sam jestem, sam jak pierwszy człowiek na ziemi. Nade mną niebo, pode mną morze i ten skraw ziemi i więcej nic — nic prócz Boga i Jego bezmiarów... Umilkł i przyczajony jak do skoku wżerał się spojrzeniem w noc. Wtem wyciągnął ramie i wskazując coś na morzu, zapytał: — Widzicie tam na wirchu tej czarnej, zjuszonej posoką białych jadów denegi?! — Statek — odpowiedział mu drżącym głosem Pioch. — Statek rozbity na ręby... — To Szalona Fregata, towarzyszu ze strądu — opętana fregata bez steru, bez załogi, co błąka się po tych wodach od wieków. Nikt nie zna celu jej drogi, nikt nie zbada jej kursu. Od niepamiętnych czasów zeszła z rumbu i tuła się jak widmo, jak zmora... Na ocalałym cudem jakimś bezanmaszcie płonie gromnicznem światłem zielona latarnia i sieje upiorne światło na spróchniały pokład. Wśród oplączy powęźlonych wantTutaj: lin bocznych masztu. i sztagówTeż rodzaj lin., wśród zgmatwanej na wieki sieci szkotów i halsów czernieją poszarpane płachty żagli, szczerzą się piszczele rej, bomów i gafówDrewn przy maszcie do rozwieszania żagli.. A w pośrodku na kapitańskim mostku jakby na ironje zatknięty igraszką fal w rozszczepiony bosak zwraca się ku morzu wylotem trąby sztormowy megafon... — Mróz idze ku nom od zwidu — mruknął, żegnając się Chojka. — Ju zczezło — stwierdził po chwili, oddychając z ulgą Pioch. — Ha, ha, ha! — zaniósł się nagle dziwnym śmiechem latarnik. — A czy wam się zdaje, że on tu jeden na bujowisku? Che, che, che! Gdzietam! Setki ich tu się snują, po falach, tysiące! Tylko oczy trza mieć wzwyczajone, tylko dusze wsłuchaną. Ja je znam wszystkie, słyszycie? Wszystkie! Przeciągają tedy przedemną korowodem mar od lat stare, z zagiętymi ku wnętrzu wargami burt karawele, korsarskie korwety, średniowieczne galeony i galery, dziwaczne, szyjami gryfów wygięte korabie, nawy i balingery. Znam je wszystkie po imieniu, znam te bezdomne włóczęgi, te pływające trumny. Zatopione przed wiekami ich kadłuby rozpadają się powoli gdzieś na dnie bełkówLejów wodnych. i otchłani, gdy widma ich wydźwignione z głębin wspomnieniami ludzi tłuką się z kąta w kąt po morskiem bezdrożu. Z wysokości mojej czatowni śledzę ich szlaki błędne, kursy opętane, Bogu jednemu czy szatanowi wiadome. W głuche, jesienne noce, gdy rozhula się sztorm i morze rozkiełza miotem przewałów, widzę w rozbłyskach piorunów, jak bo rykają się z falą, wirują w piekielnym tańcu run lub porwane w szpony orkanu mkną lotem błyskawic po grzbietach grzywaczy. Postawiony wolą losu na krzyżownicy wielkich dróg odbywam tu dziwne rewje; zrządze niemdoli wyznaczon na strażnika morskiej wypatrzni sprawuję tu rzadki urząd. Wychylony głęboko w roztocz wód, podany cały ku morzu jestem tu niby ogniwo pośrednie w łańcuchu stworzenia. O parę stajań od blizy, hen w tym strzelistym klasztorze pełnią się codzień sprawy Ducha, goreje lampa wieczysta Bożej sprawy — do stóp klasztoru, niby do nóg matki przytuliła się susza lądu, przywarły ludzkie checze, przygarnęły się ludzkie serca — a dalej — już tylko wiecznie ruchome, wiecznie zmienne, wiecznie przelewające się morze. Na rubieży dwóch światów, na przejściu od bezkształtu Ducha do stężałych form ciała dźwiga się ponad rozchylę wód moja wieża; oczy jej czujne, nieustraszone patrzą spokojnie na prawo wieczystej przemiany, na nieśmiertelną wędrówkę Ducha z dziedzin nieokreślności w świat kształtów i na jego drogę powrotną. Morze, co wkoło oblewa moją latarnię, morze przetapiające bezustannie torsy fal w retortach zgonów i narodzin, wtórzy znojowi Ducha; jego huczne, wichrami orkanów, rykiem sztormów rozśpiewane chorały gędzą od wieków, od prapoczątku mękę wcieleń i zaników, rozbrzasków i zmierzchów. A tęsknica tułających się fal znakiem jest ludzkiej, wędrowniczej doli. ----